Electronic systems and equipment such as computer systems, network interfaces, storage systems, and telecommunications equipment are commonly enclosed within a chassis, cabinet or housing for support, physical security, and efficient usage of space. Electronic equipment contained within the enclosure generates a significant amount of heat. Thermal damage may occur to the electronic equipment unless the heat is removed.
Compact electronic systems and devices, for example compact computer servers with a rack-mount 1U form factor, typically have very little space available for implementing a cooling solution. Conventional air-cooled heat sinks generally must be directly connected to the heat source. The footprint of the heat sink cannot be much larger than the heat source given the intrinsic heat spreading resistance of an aluminum or copper heat sink. Given the restriction on heat sink height dictated by the form factor and the practical limits on heat sink footprint, cooling capabilities are highly restricted.